secondary_driving_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Newburg, Calisota
Calisota is a fictional state in the United States. History During the 1700s, the settlement was ruled by the British Empire. In the settlement is a pizza restaurant and the buffet. During the Revolutionary War, the settlement was destroyed. In 1785, the settlement was rebuilt with gravestones remembering those who died in the war. 19th century During the late 1850s, The U.S. Constitution signed a treaty for the Alicota Territory to be created, While at Supreme Court, Allen Newburg (born April 19th 1820) was shot and killed by a sniper Harvey Jackson (born in the same date like Allen Newburg) as he was announcing that the Alicota Territory will be established in the early 1860s. In early 1860s, Alicota Territory was established 2 months after the assassination, A town was also named after Allen Newburg. During Civil War, Slaves in Alicota used the railroads to get to the free states, They also fought in the war leaving 420 people fighting from Alicota dead. Today, Newburg Cemetery has honored those who fought during the war. In the late 1880s, The Supreme Court says that the name Alicota will be changed to Calisota (to reference the Alicota controversy) which makes it Calisota Territory to avoid confusion with the other state name Alicota. One person was arrested (and executed in February 15th, 1900) for threatening to kill everybody in America if Alicota was changed to Calisota. 20th century During the 1900s, an event called the Calisota Claim occurred. The U.S Constitution signed a treaty for Calisota to became a state in 1912. During World War I, The skyline in Newburg Calisota continues to grow larger and larger. In World War II, Planes destroy the city and made a nuclear bomb threat, (which exploded the entire city) Franklin D. Roosevelt issued a statement to join World War II after the bombing on Pearl Harbor. (and the nuclear bomb explosion in Calisota) During the 1950s, Interstate 47 was built after the The Interstate Highway System was created, remains from World War II were clean, The City of Newburg was built, and the Newburg International Airport was built as well. In June 9th 1965, Calisota Mayor Steve McDonald was assassinated by an unknown shooter; It is unknown who was the fugitive was until May 3rd 1970, when they found the shooter that was involved in a traffic stop; he said: "My names Jeff and I shot the mayor!" then, he was arrested. In the mid 1970s' Calisota Department of Transportation started widening Interstate 47 to increase congestion. A deadly F-5 tornado struck Newburg on March 11th, 1984, It caused major damage to the airport, then made it's way into Downtown, caused damage to Interstate 47 making the river bridge collapse, Hailstorms caused damage to the freeway bridge, and ended east of the stateline. On March 29th 1986, a bomb went off at a building near the car dealership killing 10 and injured 2 people; the perpetrators' plans was try to make the Newburg Estates fall so that thousands of people will die but the plan failed. In September 11th 1994, two news choppers collide in mid air while covering a police pursuit, They crashed into the water and survived without injuries. (The helicopters were SkyBLOX and Sky 5.) The FAA says that the crash was caused by pilots' failure to see each other. 21st century In 2001, most of Newburg was entirely flooded by Tropical Storm Allison, Most of the airport was damaged, and there are 400 deaths after a large amount of floodwaters. During September 11th, 2001 attacks, a Calisota Airlines flight was hijacked and was planned to crash into the Empire State Building at 9:55 pm just before the South Tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. However it did not work because they seized control of the plane and made it land safely at the Newburg International Airport. When Hurricane Katrina and Rita stuck in 2005, a large evacuation happened, people drive the wrong way on Interstate 47 southbound to head north. During Rita, floodwaters washes out Interstate 47 tunnel, and caused large amount of damages. In 2008, an EF-1 tornado struck the city during Hurricane Ike; It caused lots of damages and also flooded half of Interstate 47, The tornado ended at the river when it turned into a waterspout. In March 16 2016, Western Newburg is closed because of the flooding at the Sabine River. The National Weather Service says that there will be a Flood watch for Newburg as well, Calisota International Airport, South Newburg, and West Newburg were closed until March 24th. As of March 18th 2016, half of Newburg is flooded prior to the flooding in Louisiana, Thousands were being evacuated and floodwaters were continuing to rise and the river has flooded the whole city as well. After the flooding, Interstate 47 was washed out again and emergency repaving was performed. Today, SWAT team is surrounding the entire state because of a bomb threat made by CanadianRoadgeek (who left the EDU once again stealing Newburg) wanted to declare war on Newburg and America because of haters from EDU. He also wanted to destroy Newburg with Nuclear and Atomic bombs to replace it and make it not look like UD Newark. If citizens hear that CanadianRoadgeek rejoins EDU again, they will start a riot all over the city destroying everything in its path. The day before, CalisotaDOT finished the repaving of Interstate 47 prior to flooding. Right now, Homeland Department of Security is protecting the city as well and has issued a high risk attack on Calisota. They also issued a mandatory evacuation for the entire state as well. In Roblox *The game is a WIP, that means some roads are not finished, some cars need to be added, and as of March 7, 2016 just as DrivingGuy4402 got into the game, everything was messed up due to a glitch caused by ROBLOX. *The state name was originally Alicota but it was changed to Calisota due to copyright issues with FedoraSavage's Alicota in Countrylife Roleplaying. *A newburgtesting that was created on March 24th, 2016 used to work but now it is not, and when you join (You Only Join Sometimes) you may notice that the cars were glitched due to ROBLOX breaking the whole game. *When CanadianRoadgeek left the EDU team once again on March ??, 2016, he steals the Newburg map in order to make it not look like UD: Newark. Terrorism Attacks *In March 29th 1986, a bomb went off at a building near the car dealership killing 10 and injured 2 people; the perpetrators' plans was try to make the Newburg Estates fall so that thousands of people will die but the plan failed. *In September 11th, 2001, a Calisota Airlines flight was hijacked and was planned to crash into the Empire State Building at 9:55 pm just before the South Tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. However it did not work because they seized control of the plane and made it land safely at the Newburg International Airport. *On late March 2016, the day CanadianRoadgeek left EDU again stealing Newburg, he threatened to make a bomb threat at the whole entire city. He also want to use the nuke and the atomic bomb to destroy it and then he will tell CalisotaDOT to make it not look like UD Newark. Citizens say if he rejoins EDU again, they will start a riot and cause problems for everybody. Right now a mandatory evacuation is issued and the Airport is closed as well, and police are protecting the city to hunt down CanadianRoadgeek, then arrest him, and send him back to Canada removing his ticket to the USA. The day before, they finished repaving I-47 prior to the flooding from the Sabine River. Trivia *Allen Newburg's assassination is a reference of Robert F. Kennedy's assassination. *The 1986 bombing incident is a parody of the 1993 World Trade Center bombing. *The 1994 news helicopter crash is similar to the 2007 Phoenix news helicopter crash but the 2007 one has 4 people killed while the 1994 one has no deaths.